legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Non-Canon Defender Adventures S1 P3/Transcript
The Cloning Mishap (Miles is seen putting the finishing touches on his Cloning Machine) Miles: Aaaaaaand...... (Miles puts the final piece on, activating the device) Miles: It worked! Now to go get my test item. (Miles goes to find something to clone before Spot is seen with a cookie in his mouth) Spot: Mmmm! *Sees the device* Hm? (Spot crawls onto the table and looks at the device) Spot: Ooooooh. (Spot crawls into the capsule container as the device activates, creating a dozen clones of himself before he pops out) Spot: *Gasp* Wow! Spot #2: Look at us! Spot #3: Clones! Spot: Alright, now we're talking! Spot #4: Oh man what should we do?! Spot: What shouldn't we do!? Let's throw a mad candy party! Spots: YAAAAY!!!! (Miles then returns with a hamburger) Miles: Alright, now it's time for infinite- *Sees the clones* OH GOD!! (The clones all jump down and swarm past Miles) Miles:......Not good. (Spot is then seen running with a cookie jar as Ruby chases him. It then transitions to the next segment) Kira's Day Out (In the town of Morioh, Yoshikage Kira is seen leaving the St. Gentleman Bakery before walking away) Kira: *Sigh* Good thing I got there when I did. Now I can finally enjoy this sandwich I waited so long for. (Kira continues walking) Kira: I'm definitely living a quiet life after all. (Kira smirks before he feels something press up against his back) ???: Not so fast. (Kira's eyes look to find a cane pressed up against his back. He then turns to find a man wearing a bowler hat and a suit behind him) ???:...... Kira:....Beg your pardon, but do I know you young man? ???: Good day gentle sir! Its a great honor today for you! You get to be robbed by Roman Torcwik! Criminal Mastermind! Kira: Criminal Mastermind eh? Roman: Correct! Kira: You look more like a spoiled little brat than someone who robs random civilians. Especially when you're only threatening me with a simple walking cane. Roman: Oh ho ho good sir. This isn't just a MERE cane. *Points it at Kira* Would you like to see what comes out of this end of the cane? Kira: Your cane is a gun?? Roman: In a matter of speaking. Now hand over your wallet. Or else. (Kira glares at Roman as his body glows) Kira:....Alright then boy, you have me at your mercy. (Killer Queen appears behind Roman as Kira reaches behind himself, readying his bomb) Kira: I'll hand over my wallet post haste. Roman: Good. (Killer Queen then touches Roman's hat) Kira: But first..... (Kira activates the bomb. Roman then notices ash falling from his head) Roman: Hm? Kira: You might want to replace that eyesore of a hat. Roman: Wha-?? (Roman feels to find his hat is now a pile of ash on his head) Roman: WHAT?!? Kira: Hmph. That should teach you. (Kira begins to walk away) Roman: H-Hey wait a minute! Don't you walk away without thinking you're- (Killer Queen punches Roman, knocking him down) Kira: Always yapping, just like the thief you are. (Kira walks off. The scene then shows Alex hovering some objects around himself as he walks by. The scene then transitions) That's Lestros! (Several of the Defenders are seen sitting around) Alex: So guys what do you wanna do today? Erin: *Shrugs* We could go to the arcade. Jordan: Yeah. ???: Or! (Lestros then walks out) Lestros: We could go to the arcade! (Lestros stands still as a laugh track is heard) Jordan: ??? Kyle: Uhhhhh...... Rose: You guys heard that too? Alex: It wasn't even funny. Lestros: Was it? Alex: No, it wasn't. Jack: Where did that even come from? Lestros: Hey, don't complain about it. *Puts hand on Erin's shoulder* You all should really "chill" out! (Lestros smiles as another laugh track is heard) Erin: Did- Did you just use me to make a REALLY bad ice pun!? Grey: It wasn't funny! Mina: Why are people laughing though??? Lestros: Maybe it's because you're all getting so *Puts hand on Jack's shoulder* "Heated"! (Another laugh track is heard once more) Lestros: Thank you! I'll be here all week! Jack: HUH?? Narrator: "That's Lestros" was filmed in front of a live television audience! Lestros: Ha ha! Alex: WHAT IS GOING ON!?! Rose: *Gets up and grabs Lestros's shoulders* MAKE THIS STOP!!! Lestros: Make what stop? Don't be such a "Thorn" Rose! (Another laugh track is heard) Rose:.....AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! (Lestros smiling as music plays and the scene cuts to Miles and Zulu swinging around. The scene then transitions) The Cloning Mishap (Cont.) (Ruby and Jessica are seen entering the kitchen) Jessica: So do you get what I'm saying? Ruby: Oh yeah totally! Maybe now we can- *Looks forward* !! Jessica: *Looks* AHH!!! (The Spot clones are seen all over the place, either running around, climbing or eating candy) Spot: Mmmm! Spot #2: So GOOD!!! Spot #7: Candy party for life guys! (The clones all cheer) Ruby: S-S-Spot?! (The clones all look over at Ruby and Jessica) Spot Clones:....... Spot: SCATTER!!! (The Spots suddenly ALL speed off) Ruby and Jessica:...…………………… Ruby: *Sigh* Miles's Cloning Machine..... Jessica: We said it was a bad idea. Ruby: Let's just go find them and gather them up so he can undo this. (Jessica nods as they both walk off to find the Spot Clones) Episode 3 End..... Category:LOTM: Non-Canon Defender Adventures Category:LOTM: Non-Canon Defender Adventures Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts